Bizarre Events
by demoncell
Summary: With addition of some unkowns konoha just got a whole lot crazier. I'm actually thing about deleting this util its actually finished, or even read, so read if you want if you don't it goes bye bye in two months.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, for now at least

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, for now at least.

Bizarre Events

Chapter 1

Three Stories

'Bored so very bored, hey I've got an idea how about I write fan fiction in my head. Now let's see here, my name is Katie Harris. I have orange hair, hazel eyes and I'm 5'1". My best friends are Katie Woolum and Brittanie Mahle. Katie has brown hair and brown eyes, she stand 5'11". Brittanie has brown hair and brown eyes she is 5'7". We all are fifteen and love Naruto' I thought.

"Katie come outside, the news crew is here" my mom yelled.

"Coming" I replied.

'Great the big promo for animal rescues and we had to be chosen as the stars. I don't mind the publicity it just cuts into my writing' I thought.

I ran out the door and jumped off the porch of my blue Victorian mansion. As I did a blue swirly thing appeared and I ended up jumping into that instead of onto the ground.

"Wh.. what's going on" I screamed as the brightness of the blue burned my eyes, "Mom, dad everybody" I yelled before I passed out.

Its dark but I can feel the sun on my face. Maybe I should just open my eyes. I looked around and was in a forest, so I sat up and saw an old man with red and white robes on.

"But you're" I began and blacked out.

Again.

With Katie (not me) (KW's Pov)

'I'm bored, let's call Katie. Its ringing its ringing it's the answering machine. I really don't feel like leaving a message' I thought.

"Well that was a bust' I said aloud.

"Katie let ssusie out' my mom yelled.

"Fine' I yelled back.

'Hey the gate is open that's weird, oh no gotta catch Susie.'

I ran out the gate but this swirly thing sucked me in.

"Aww man what the hell happened" I grumpled as I sat up in some field.

"Well looks like our party crasher has woken up" said a white haired man standing next to a blond teen.

"Hey you're Jiraiya" I said.

"Look she known my name Naruto" said Jiraiya smiling.

I took that precise moment to jump up and punch him in the face.

"Oww what was that for kid" he asked holding his face.

"Oh no reason Ero-sennin" I said.

"Not another one" Ero-sennin said with Naruto laughing in the background.

With Brittanie (Britt's Pov)

'Ok I have to rotate the pole at a perfect 180 degree spin' thought Brittanie. The wind at that precise moment decided to play with my flag.

"OH NO my flag" I screamed.

'Stupid windy day, stupid practice, hey what's that blue thing' I thought.

I tried to stop but too late it sucked me in feet first. Somehow I found my self rolling into a weird building in the middle of the night.

"Foolish little brother" came a voice.

I looked around the corner and it was Itachi and Sasuke! After Itachi's little speech I followed him. I don't know why, something just told me to. The next thing I know there's a kunai at my throat.

"Who are you" Itachi asked cold as ever.

"Brittanie Mahle" I stuttered a bit.

"That will not due" said itachi pulling the kunai away from my throat.

I could feel is sharingan on me now.

"If you wish to follow me you must have a better name" he said with a hint of niceness in his voice.

"Genna Guatamaru" I said somehow with confidence.

"Then follow me girl" with the niceness gone.

As we left I dared not ask any questions not even the one the bugged me the most, why was I thirteen again.

Back with me (my POV)

"So you're awake again" came the old man's voice.

"Sorry for passing out" I said shyly.

I looked around and noticed I was in what seemed to be the old man's office (or library judging by all the books) and was lying on a green couch.

"That's alright" he paused, "you seem to know who I am" he said.

"Yes, you are the third hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves" I said.

"Why don't you introduce yourself and what you know of this village" he said.

I told him my tale; it took about three hours because he liked to ask questions.

"I see and what is your name" he asked smirking.

"Oh yeah I forgot its Katie Harris".

"Hmm".

"What is it" I asked.

"If you are to be a ninja you must have a more appropriate name".

"Who said anything about being a ninja" I yelled.

"You know too much about us you have no choice".

"I may know a lot but I can't do crap" I yelled again.

"So" he said smiling.

"Fine my name is Naomi Hyuuga".

"Why Hyuuga" he asked.

"Because that's who I am" I said proudly.

"I shall inform your Uncle of this" another pause, "meanwhile what team do you want" he asked.

"Team seven" I said again with pride.

"Why" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"Because that's my team" I said beaming with pride.

"You are a very simple child" he chuckled.

"I am more complex than you think" I said.

"You shall fit your team then Naomi Hyuuga".

"I have a question and another request for you though" I said as I stood up.

"Well then".

"Where is the Hyuuga compound and I want to be a member of the branch family not the main family".

"I shall call for Neji" he said.

I left then with another question in my head, why was I twelve?

With Katie (Her POV)

"Nope I'm not another one" I said grinning.

"Then what or who are you" asked Ero-sennin.

"I am bored and my name is Katie Woolum".

"You hit me because you were bored" his face began to drag.

"Yep and I read your books now" I asked.

Both he and Naruto anime fell.

"You've got to be kidding me Walum" said Jiraiya

"ITS WOOLUM, say it with me wool-um"

"Uhh how about I just get you a new name" he said backing off.

"Sure I'm going to be Kazumi Takahashi"

"What are you starring at" asked Naruto.

"You"

"Why" he asked.

"Because I know all about you" I said.

But before Naruto could even reply someone spoke.

"Funny because I know all about you Kazumi"

I looked over and saw a tall orange haired girl with hazel eyes and the Hyuuga caged bird seal on her forehead. She wore a black bandanna hiate, an orange shirt with purple flames, black fingerless gloves with metal on the back, black combat boots and a pink unzipped hoodie. She stood 5'9".

"Naomi" I said excitedly.

"Who else retard" she replied.

"You're a retard" I screamed.

"Wait, you two know each other" asked Naruto surprised.

"Yeah we met in school" Naomi informed.

"Whatever you say Naomi" said Naruto still confused.

"Hey Naomi" I said grinning mischievously.

"Yeah"

"I like chocolate milk" I said imitating Cheese.

"Ba ba black sheep SHEEP ahh" she screamed back.

We both burst out laughing. Gaining looks from Jiraiya.

"Do you get it" Naruto asked Jiraiya.

"No Naruto" Jiraiya replied.

"Good I thought I was the only one" he said relieved.

"Wow now all we're missing is Genna" I said.

Naomi's face grew dark (you know that creepy shadow effect).

"No she's here' said Naruto.

"Where" iasked looking around.

"In Akatski with Itachi and Kisame" Naomi replied.

"Why?"

"Because of our stories" said Naomi.

"This is going to be so much fun" I smiled evily.

"No Kazumi this is going to be a war" she said darkly.

"So what rank are you" I asked.

"You'll see when we get back to the Leaf" she said smiling.

"Awww torment me why don't cha"

"OK" she said walking away.

"Go away Naomi" I yelled.

"I just did" she yelled back.

"I'm still confused" said Naruto.

"Too bad" said Naomi walking down the path.

'I wonder what she meant by war' I thought.

"Oh well" I said aloud.

"Talking to your self again Kazumi" Naomi said snickering

"I said GO AWAY".


	2. From Katie to Naomi

Disclaimer: As always I do NOT own Naruto.

Bizarre Events

Chapter Two

From Katie to Naomi

"This is your room miss" said a middle height girl with brown shoulder length hair wearing a casual green kimono.

The room had solid elm wood walls with complimentary oak floors. The oak was bordered with triangle tiled pine alternating from dark to light pine. The walls were embroidered with the same pine except it was all dark wood. To my left was the pine book shelf with three shelves to the right of the shelf was a pine four drawer dresser. On the right was a pine bed frame with a twin size mattress that was covered in white sheets and a powder blue blanket to the right of that was a two an a half by six foot closet door that was of course pine. In the middle of the room was a window with the same powder blue curtains and a bench with more powder blue cushions.

"Miss" came the girl's voice.

"Sorry I was just looking at the room" I said laughing a little.

"Oh, will there be anything else"?

"Yeah, first my name is Naomi so lay off the miss a little 'kay, second I don't even know your name".

"Sorry mi.. Naomi my name is Kaiya" she said in a mere whisper.

"Thanks for showing me my room Kaiya"

She nodded and left. I walked over to the bed and flopped down on my stomach. Spending three hours with the old man, Lord Frowny pants, junior frowny pants, Hanabi and Hinata can turn a person's brain to mush. Upon seeing Lord Frowny Pants entering the hokage's office I thought he was going to eat me. He was so stiff and his eyes were piercing. Junior looked like he wanted to slap me for even thinking I could be a Hyuga. Hanabi was Lord FP's shadow the whole time. Poor Hinata looked so uncomfortable with being around the other three. The meeting basically said I was adopted by Hizashi at a small village on the border of Fire country. However, when a band of raiders attacked my village I ran away and became a wonderer without even knowing of the adoption. Then three weeks ago I decided to test my survival skills and become a shinobi resulting in my choice of the Leaf village. I passed out from exhaustion a mile from the village where the ANBU found me and brought me to the hokage. There I found out I had been adopted. Then Lord FP said I couldn't stay with the branch family because I would need constant surveillance. So I stay with the main family while still being a branch member. I still have to get the stupid seal even though I have no stupid byakugan.

As if that wasn't enough I had to spend another two hours at the tailors to get some acceptable clothes. Which made me feel like crap because the stupid tailor said the measurements loud enough for the whole frickin' village to hear. Its not like my heart is about to give out I'm just a little over weight. So as I lay on this bed i am wearing a black hoodie, dark blue jeans, and orange t-shirt, those blue sandal things, the standard blue head band all along with my bright orange hair (jutsu done so it doesn't fade) in a high ponytail. A knocking came from the door.

"Enter" I said mumbling.

"I thought you would like this" said Hinata shyly as she entered the room.

It was a bottle of wickedly purple nail polish.

"Seriously" I said excided. (AN: I like wicked looking things)

"Y.. yes".

"Thank you" I said as I took the bottle, "So is your room as frightening blue as mine" I asked.

"We can go to the furnisher tomorrow after we meet our teams" she said quietly.

"Thanks again".

"You're welcome" she said and left as quietly as she entered. There was yet another knock on the door, this time it was Kaiya.

"Lord Hyuga asks for you" she said with her head bowed.

"Oh joy" I said sarcastically.

Outside the office

After walking about ten minuets from one side of the house to the other I finally arrived at Lord FP's office door. I knocked once in hopes he wouldn't hear so I could just leave.

"Enter" came his stone voice.

'Apparently I have no luck'.

His office was an oak room with the walls lined entirely with oak bookcases all full with an oak desk in the middle stacked with scrolls. There was one elm seat placed in front of the desk and one cushioned oak placed behind. The only light source was a few candles scattered about the place.

"You rang" I said in my best Lurch voice. (AN: Please tell me you people know who Lurch is)

Lord FP was NOT amused.

"Sit" he said. I sat.

"I was just informed of your team placement" he said with a slight annoyance in his voice.

"So" I replied.

"Even though you do not posses byakugan you will be representing the Hyuga family against the Uchiha" he paused, "Starting the day after tomorrow you will train with Hanabi and I". I was speechless. Why you ask.

"How the frick will I train with you and your stupid ways if I don't poses the frickin' byakugan" I yelled at him.

"It seems manners will be your first form of training" he growled, "You should feel honored to learn the Hyuga way".

We stared at each other for what was a long power struggling eternity.

"Dismissed" I left and headed towards my room.

At the hokage tower

"So I'll have four students" asked Kakashi.

"Yes" replied the old man, "Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and Naomi Hyuga".

"I was not aware there was another Hyuga in the graduating class" said Kakashi.

"She was a surprise" stated the old man.

"Understood" was Kakashi's reply.

'Uchiha, Uzumaki and a Hyuga, if they pass it will surely get interesting' thought Kakashi.

The next day at the academy

"Sasuke-kun did you hear about the new girl on our team" asked Sakura.

"..."

"Well I don't care who she is she's not better than me" shouted Naruto.

"Shut up" Sakura yelled at Naruto.

"Whoever she is she and sensei are late" said Sasuke monotone.

Naruto got this wild grin on his face (you know the rest).

"Well then let's get going" said Kakashi.

"Sensei what about that new girl" asked Sakura.

"What about her" asked Kakashi.

"She's not here" said Sasuke.

"Then who's that behind you" asked Kakashi. The three genin whipped around to see me sitting on a desk behind Sasuke.

'How did she...' thought Sasuke.

"Now that the missing person case is solved to the roof" said Kakashi. He then proceeded to disappear in a poof.

Academy roof

"Let's start with introductions" said Kakashi sensei.

"How about you go first sensei, you know so we can see how it's done" said Sakura.

"Alright my name is Kakashi Hatake, I don't really have any likes or dislikes, hobbies I have hobbies, dreams for the future I haven't really thought about that", "Next pinky".

'Well that was useless all we really learned was his name' thought Sakura. "My name is Sakura Haruno... (Blah blah Sasuke squeal blah blah blush).

"Okay you in the middle" said sensei.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki... (Ramen, ramen ramen hokage ramen).

"Next" said sensei as his sweat dropped.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha... (I'm emo, why am I here I rather be slitting my wrists).

"You on the end" said sensei.

"..."

"Hello" asked sensei.

"Oh sorry I spaced out" I said grinning, "my name is Naomi Hyuga, my likes are hyper people, my hobbies I don't really know yet, my dream for the future is to become a top shinobi as well as a veterinarian" I said.

"And your dislikes" asked sensei.

"People who can't let go of the past, squealing fan girls and self absorbed think they know everything heirs" I said, "In other words Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno and especially SASUKE UCHIHA" I yelled.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I know where to meet so seeya". I disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura

'What does she know she's new here? Still...' thought Sakura.

Sasuke

'She yelled at me. She was loud and annoying yet fully alert. She snuck up on me, I better watch her' thought Sasuke.

Kakashi

'What is this girl' thought Kakashi.

Me

'I can't believe I yelled. How the heck did I disappear like that? All I thought was how awesome it would be able to just disappear and it happened. The whole sneaking up on Sasuke was a fluke too. I arrived early and ended up falling asleep under a desk.

"They're going to kill me" I said groaning.

Ok so there is chapter two and for the request of the character Rya Hyuga from a DP fan on you will get the part but due to the story line it will be very small. I know my chapters are always a long wait but I'm working on that minor detail. If anyone else has any more requests I'll see what I can do. Also I would like some criticism soon because, well I'm a crappy writer. Till next time (disappears in a puff of smoke).


	3. Genin test

Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Naruto

Bizarre Events

Chapter Three

Genin Test

Next Morning 8 o'clock

"Naomi you're late" said Sakura accusingly.

"Nope" I said.

"What do you mean" shouted Naruto.

"Kakashi sensei is always late" I said.

"Anything else" asked Mr. Smug.

"Yea" I said tossing everyone an apple.

"What are these for" asked Naruto with half of it gone already.

"You'll need a lot of energy for this test" I said.

Sasuke threw his away so Sakura copied. I clenched my fists.

"Hey she's just trying to help" said Naruto in my defense.

All we got were glares. I spent the next hour examining the field. The training area was encased in a forest except for the small bit where the logs and memorial stand. There were four major areas where the forest was just a little thinner. Not much difference anywhere else. POOF.

"YOU'RE LATE" shouted Sakura and Naruto in unison.

"Sorry I got lost on the path of life" said Kakashi

"YOU LIAR" was the second unison.

'Get used to it' I thought. I sat down as sensei explained the test. Right off the bat Pinkie and Emo hid.

"AHHH" screamed Naruto as he charged.

"I haven't even said go yet" said sensei. I took this moment to throw some shuriken. They hit dead on. POOF. It was of course a log.

"I still haven't said go" was sensei's reply.

"You just said 'go' twice" I said.

"GO" shouted sensei.

Sensei created a clone.

"A thousand years of death" they both shouted. Naruto was hit dead on. I waited for sensei to get really close when...

"R2" I shouted.

"X, square, X,X, circle" I shouted after I substituted and began jumping, throwing and went in for a kick or two. All of which were dodged. which was especially fun when sensei threw me into the forest opening.

"What are you doing" asked sensei.

"UP, UP, circle" I shouted. Nothing happened. Except for sensei's sweat dropping.

Sasuke

'What are they doing?' 'Maybe I gave her too much credit' thought Sasuke.

Sakura

'I'm so hungry, stupid diet'.

"Sakura catch" I said tossing her a granola bar.

"Why are you helping me" she asked as she ate my offering.

"What do you do when someone in freeze tag gets frozen" I asked.

"You unfreeze them" she said still confused.

"Exactly" I said then proceeded to transform into a chipmunk.

Sasuke

'Naruto what are you doing? Shadow clones or not you're still an idiot'

"And you're still emo" I said.

"What" said Sasuke surprised.

"Here" I said giving him a granola bar. this time he ate it. I poofed out of there.

Half an hour later (Kakashi)

"Two down two to go" said sensei.

"Is it my turn" I asked jumping in front of him.

"Your clone was interesting" he said.

Flashback

_"Up, Up, Circle" I shouted. A clone landed on branch while my self and another clone landed behind a tree._

_"Go help the others" I told clone 2. She nodded. I then transformed into a squirrel and went the opposite direction to wait for sensei and to figure how the heck I created two clones without hand signs._

"I thought you didn't notice" I said sratching the back of my head.

"Not at first" he said, "so why aren't you attacking" he asked.

"I am" I grinned.

'Here goes everything'.

"Down, Down, circle" I shouted. I grabbed my right wrist with my palm up. Chakra ran to my hand and started to chirp.

"WHAT" shouted sensei. I ran at him.

"CHIDORI" I shouted but unfortunately missed when sensei jumped to a tree branch.

'What now, I can't risk that again.' Without another thought sensei ripped off a tree branch and chucked it at me.

THUMP.

Wakey wakey

My eyelids felt so heavy.

"Uhhhh" was my reply to the sun.

"About time" said Sasuke.

"Hey I'm on the log, SWEET" I shouted.

"HUH" was the reply I recieved from the trio and a stare from sensei.

"I don't know what you're so happy about Naomi because this rope has put my arms to sleep" said Naruto.

"That's enough, it's apparrent that all your skills are not academy worthy" said sensei.

"You mean" said Naruto.

"Hn" from the emo.

"Yeah" from Sakura.

"That's right all of you are being pulled from the system" said sensei so very darkly.

"Wa wa waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" was my reply.

After a few moments of odd silence at my coment sensei began his teamwork speach which I blocked out.

"Now what" asked Sakura to no one in particular.

"How about you two untie us so we can go kick sensei's shuny metal a" I said.

"What" asked Sakura.

"Untie us so we can go get those bells" I said.

"Sure but how about we get sensei to come to us" said Naruto.

"How dobe" asked Sasuke.

"Like this" I said after we were untied, "Obito desrved to die, he was such a fool how dare he call himself an Uchiha, I'd love to have been a part of it and that Sakumo he wa...".

BAM. Sensei hit me.

"You lose sensei" came Sakura and Sasuke's voices. He turned around and saw they had the bells.

"We got you" yelled Naruto. I was too busy holding my face to make a comment.

"You pass" was all sensei could say (AN: How about I'm sorry Naomi here let me get you some ice)

"well I'm going to the hokage tower" I finally said.

"Why" asked Naruto.

"To ask the old man about my gaming abilities" I said the disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

For those of you who still haven't understood the whole X circle stuff I was shouting out Naruto videogame commands. As for me magically doing jutsu that will be explained in the next chapter. On a side note if any of my lingering number of fans (I hope I have some) are wondering what happened to Reborn I'm doing some editing. Well that's it for now. POOF's and leaves a dummy behind.


	4. A Legend

Disclaimer: The court ruled Kishimoto still owns Naruto. I will not give up!!

Bizarre Events

Chapter Four

A Legend

I had just spent three hours explaining to the old man that I have super powers. Actually this is what happened.

Flashback

_My swirly leaves had just dropped me off at the hokage tower entrance._

"_Gotta get to the old man" I said as I ran up the steps. I made a sharp left and ran right smack into Genma and Raido who were caring stacks of books and scrolls._

"_Careful" said Raido as he picked up the paper work._

"_Sorry here let me help" I said as I bent down to help._

"_Where are you headed in such a hurry" asked Genma as he picked up a really old blue book._

"_I need to speak to the old man" I said handing him the last scroll._

"_He's in a meeting" said Raido._

"_With who" I whined._

"_Lord Hyuga" said Genma._

"_Crap" I said just remembering my manner lessons, "I don't have time for this" I yelled running towards the old man's office._

_I burst through the door._

"_There you are Naomi you skipped your lessons" said Lord FP. He did not sound pleased._

"_Naomi you need to take part of the clans..." the old man began but I cut him off._

"_I don't have time for this" I yelled as I grabbed Lord Hyuga and chucked him out the window, "We need to talk" I said as I sat down._

_End Flashback_

"So you're telling me without even knowing how, you gained miraculous abilities" asked the old man with his chin resting on his folded hands.

"Yes and I'm freaked out" I said hysterically. He smirked.

"I don't see how this is funny" I yelled.

"No no I was just thinking how this sounds a lot like that legend" he said with an eyebrow cocked.

"What legend" I asked calm again. (AN: I love story time)

"It was a story that the first hokage used to tell me" he paused, "Long ago a seal master battled the great ten-tailed bijuu king. Unable to defeat him he sent the spirit of the beast to another dimension. He sealed it in an infant child who's spirit cried out for knowledge and adventure" he finished story very slowly.

"Great what's that got to do with me" I asked a little annoyed.

"Nothing unless you were a Phenice but you said yourself you were a Harris" he said matter of factly.

"Yea but my birth certificate says Kathryn Lynn Phenice" I said more interested. (AN: Phenice is French and is pronounced Fin ness).

"What" said the old man with eyes his eyes wide.

"You see my mom got mad because my dad was fishing when I was born so she put her maiden name on the certificate and her maiden name was Phenice" I said telling my little story.

"Hmmm" was his lovely reply, "Focus some chakra into your right shoulder".

"Sure whatever" I said as I did his boring little task. My shoulder started to feel hot. I looked over to it and the edges of my hoodie was burning a hole straight through. A black swirl formed on my skin with three comma marks surrounding the outside. It felt like my entire arm was going to explode.

"That's enough" said the old man as he finished examining the seal, "It would seem even you did not know how complicate you were" he stated thinking back to our first meeting.

"My mom always said be careful for what you wish for" I said saddened.

"Hmm" he asked.

"I always wished I could belong to this world and be just like Naruto" I paused, "I stayed up at all hours of the night dreaming up what I'd do, what Ichiraku's tasted like, the type of jutsu I'd do, the person I would become but, I never thought" I started to cry.

"You'd actually get your wish" said the old man as he gave me a hug, "Now you must live out the nightmarish life of a shinobi you are here for a reason try and figure out why".

"Is there anything else I should know" I asked feeling a little better.

"Your demon gives you the ability to copy any jutsu you have seen, heard of and possibly even imagined it includes kekegenkai" he said stately.

"Guess I've got a lot of training to do to get this under control" I said grinning. The old man nodded in agreement. "Well I better get home before Lord Hyuga kills me because I know he was just so pleased I threw him out the window" I said sarcastically.

Lord Hyuga's Office

He called for me the second I got home and that was twenty minuets ago. He's been staring at me the entire time, just staring. The silence was killing me. His eyes seemed to glow in the darkness which made me think he was a monster ready to eat me. I know I sound crazy but you're not sitting here in front of him in this loud silence that echoes in your ears and mind.

"Tomorrow we will begin your training" he paused, "However you will train with Hinata instead of with myself and Hanabi". I just kept quiet as possible.

"dismissed" was the last thing he said.

My room

My room was basking in the pale moonlight when I finally got back after getting lost three times and taking a twenty minute shower. There was something freakishly wrong with my room, it wasn't the blue stuff or the moon light it was the girl passed out on the floor. I ran over to her.

"Hey are you okay" I asked as I shook her a little.

"Wh what oh I'm so sorry" said the girl as she came to her senses.

"Its okay but what are you doing in here" I asked.

"This was my room a few weeks ago until I was given a bigger room for all my stuff" she said explaining herself.

"Okay so why are you back" I asked yet again.

"Well I lost my journal and I thought I might have left it behind" she said rubbing the back of her head.

"Well I haven't found anything but I'll let you know if I do" I said sincerely.

"Thanks" she said getting up and walking out, "Oh and by the way my name is Rya" she said holding out her hand.

"I'm Naomi" I said returning my hand.

"Well bye" she said and left.

Well this chapter is a little short but its longer than the original version so I guess I'm improving a little. And Rya will appear yet again later but yet another small scene. I realize the first few chapters are a little boring but trust me it'll get better. My friends thought so after reading the rough draft. I personally did not like it till after the time skip which is where most of the jokes and real plot is set. Well you know the drill. POOF


	5. Land of Waves Part One

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto.

Bizarre Events

Chapter Five

Land of Waves Part One

'_**Great I get to pick up garbage from the river. Yuck its like I'm in Lake Elma again.'**_

"You call this a mission" yelled Naruto as he picked up a pop can.

"We've got to start somewhere" I yelled to him.

"Will you two shut up and focus" said Mr. know it all. My reply was a roll of my eyes and putting my hood up.

"Hey Naomi why do you always put your hood up when out in the sun" asked Sakura.

'Apparently this was a question everyone wanted answered because even sensei stopped reading his little book to watch me.' "Well you see I can't tell because its a clan secret and I'd have to kill you" I said laughing.

"But Hinata doesn't do that" said Naruto a little nervous after my last comment.

"I'm adopted Naruto I'm talking about my birth clan" I said a little annoyed that Naruto couldn't see I wasn't a real Hyuga but then again its Naruto I'm talking to.

"So where exactly did you come from" asked sensei as he flipped through his book.

"I rather not say" I said and went back to work.

"Ahh I hate this" said Naruto, "first the cat, then the dogs and now garbage duty I want a real mission" he yelled once more. He in his fit, slipped on a mossy rock and down he went.

"Help" he yelled. Over the edge he went. Luckily Sasuke caught him. The rest of us were too busy giggling well at least Sakura was I was reminiscing.

Hokage tower

"Well lets see here we have baby-sitting the Feudal Lord's son, digging up potatoes, deweeding an herb garden..." the old man was cut short. (AN: of course he was duh).

"No no no I want a real mission not some baby-sitting job" said Naruto throwing his third fit today.

"Naruto missions are set to a shinobi's level you are still at the bottom and must work your way up" yelled Iruka as he slammed down an unrolled scroll.

"So you want a real mission do you Naruto" said the old man smiling, "Send in our visitor".

The door opened and revealed(AN: if you can't guess you all get a boot to the head) an old man drinking a bottle of something to drown out his issues (AN: doesn't work).

"So this is what I get a bunch of snot nosed brats and a short weird one none the less" he said taking another drink.

"Ha ha ha who's the short weird one" asked Naruto. A pink line made Sakura the tallest, a blue line made Sasuke the next one and by about an inch a white line made me taller leaving a yellow line to shame Naruto.

"HEY" shouted Naruto pointing at the old drunk.

"Hey Tazuna" I said.

"Have we met" asked Tazuna.

"No you looked like a Tazuna" I said making everyone's sweat drop.

Puddle time

"Naruto will you stop that already" commanded Sakura who was highly annoyed with Naruto's jumpiness.

"I'm just looking out for enimies" he said looking every which way, "There" he said throwing a kunai. That whole split screen thing happened to show everyone's faces. Mine was trying extremely hard to not laugh. Naruto walked over to the bush to reveal a bunny. Needless to say everyone but myself and Kakashi anime fell.

"You knew it was a bunny didn't you" accused Naruto.

"Yep" I said and kept walking.

"How" asked Sasuke.

"See that sandy spot by the tree" I asked pointing to said spot.

"Yea" said Naruto,

"Those footprints there are rabbit tracks" I said, Then the awesome anime effects added little blinking lines around said tracks.

"You're smart kid but not smart enough" said demon brother one as he wrapped chains around sensei and ripped him to shreds.

"Ahhhhh" screamed Sakura. Then the hole thing that shatters the screen with everybody's faces happened (mine went crossed eyed). Naruto was scarred stiff as demon brother one went in and cut his hand.

"Ahhhhh" he screamed. Demon brother two went in for another shot but was cut off by Sasuke who nailed both of them to a tree with a shuriken. Then he nonchalantly ripped them apart and the were tied to a tree by Kakashi and his magical ninja invisible wire.

"Good job Sasuke" he said, "You too Sakura" who was next to Tazuna holding a kunai".

"What's a matter you scared you little scardy cat" Sasuke asked Naruto all teasingly.

"Naomi why didn't you help Sakura" asked sensei.

"Yea Naomi what were you doing any way" asked Sakura.

"Same thing I'm doing now sitting in the grass pulling it out and watching the fun" I said with a great big smile. No one could reply to my comment because Naruto decided to make his little speech how he was never going to lose to Sasuke again.

"Naruto that's nice and all but if you keep bleeding like that you'll die" said sensei. Naruto started freaking out. "Come here let me see it" said sensei again.

'_**Amazing the fox's chakra is already healing it' he thought as he bandaged Naruto's hand.**_ (AN: Yea I know I left out the whole Naruto they have a deadly poison in their weapons scene but hey you know what happened).

"So sensei how did you know they were coming" asked Sakura.

"Because even though it hasn't rained in forever there was still a puddle on a bright sunny day" I said.

"You noticed" asked sensei.

"Yea which means they're probably low level chunin and could be taken out easily if approached correctly" I said.

"Good analysis but next time at least stand" said sensei"

"'Kay" I said not really caring.

"This of course also means that this mission is more than originally planned" said sensei, "Care to explain Tazuna".

(AN: Insert Tazuna's sad story here).

And we're walking and we're walking, still walking. All of a magical sudden we hear the sound of a magical swishing sword coming to chop off our heads.

"Get down" yells sensei. We of course all got down, yes even me. The magical sword then got stuck in the tree of ages in which the evil wizard of the mist appeared upon the enchanted blade. (AN: I've had just a little too much sugar today).

"Well well well if it isn't the Copy nin Kakashi" said a man in camoflaouge pants and a bandaged face also wearing a mist bandanna on the side of his head.

"Zabuza Momochi demon of the hidden mist" said sensei.

"I see I am in your Bingo Book as well" said the newly dubbed Zabuza.

"Hi mister wizard is your enchanted blade going to burp out magical fairy dust now" I said in the most child like widened eyed expression and voice I could muster. Everybody's sweat even the demon of the mist's dropped.

"Are you some kind of retard you little brat" asked Zabuza.

"Nope just had a little too much sugar today" I said all serious.

"Well brat you'll be happy to know you'll never be eating anything again" he said all evil.

"WOO HOO I'll lose weight real fast become anorexic AND get to go to some eating disorder clinic and die of malnutrition Yes" I shouted as I raised my fist in the air.

"Naomi no more talking" said Kakashi.

"Joy kill" I mumbled. But before anyone could say any thing else Zabuza flung three kunai at me. I jumped up and flipped onto the blade next to him.

"You got a lot of guts" he said as he went to kick me.

"Opps too slow" I said as I ducked and stabbed him in his other leg. Which leaked then the rest of him and the sword exploded. Which made me fall all the way down and land on my butt.

"Stupid kid I figured out your motive a while ago" said Zabuza as he appeared on the lake.

"And I would have gotten away with it too if wasn't for you meddling kids and your stupid dog" I said in a five year old's voice.

"Naomi shut up and stay out of this" ordered sensei, "Guard the bridge builder". Like a beaten puppy I obeyed for once in my pathetic confused life. Thus the epic battle of sensei versus demon began and for the next five minuets of battling I slept with my eyes open until a heard a light thud.

"So who's caring sensei" I asked.

I know I kind of made this a lame chapter but I really want to get past this whole arc so I can get to the chunin exams and more importantly to after the three year skip where the real story begins. For those who are curious about my little issue with the sun that will be revealed in the exams and yes I really do have it and it does really exist. Again I'm sorry for cutting out the battle but since I got in trouble (I as in Naomi) I didn't want to interfere plus my but probably still hurt a little. Well that's enough weirdness for one chapter toodles. Uses genjutsu to blow away all weird like.


	6. Land of Waves Part Two

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto no matter how much I want it.

Bizarre Events

Chapter Six

Land of Waves

Part Two

Tazuna's House

"I think I over did it" said sensei as he came to.

"I'll say" I said sitting at his feet with the rest of the team.

"Sensei was it really worth using that power if it wears you out so much" asked Sakura.

"I have a mission to complete and a team to protect" replied sensei.

"Well Mr. Loyal the team didn't carry you here I did it was a six mile walk and caring you didn't make it any easier" I growled.

"Well thank you Naomi you're going to need you're new stamina for your training this week" said sensei.

"WHAT" yelled Naruto.

"Care to explain Naomi" asked sensei.

"Why not" I grumbled, "In the shinobi villages there are a special force of ninja called ANBU black ops and within the organization is a group called hunter nin they hunt down missing nin and destroy any evidence of them ever existing so to keep the secrets of their village from their enimies" I said.

"What's that got to do with training" asked Naruto.

"I was getting to that" I said, "That masked shinobi we saw taking away Zabuza was a hunter nin anyone else see something wrong with that" I asked.

"No" said Sakura hesitantly. I sighed.

"One he used senbon to 'kill' Zabuza and senbon are used in for medical reasons and can only kill if it hits a vital organ which are not found in the neck" I first explained, "Two he carried the body away when he should have delt with it right there, finally he waited until sensei was about to finish him off then stopped him" I finished.

"Don't you think you're being a little paranoid" asked Tazuna.

"She's right Tazuna I believe that Zabuza is alive and with the way things look he will be back with in a week" said sensei.

"What kind of training could possibly prepare us for a battle against a jonin and a hunter nin" asked Sasuke.

That one place with those trees yea good times good times

"So what are we supposed to do" asked Sakura.

"For the rest of the week we will be learning chakra control and increasing our staminas" said sensei.

"How is that supposed to help" complained Naruto.

"If you don't perfect your chakra control then your jutsu will become useless in battle and you will be killed" said sensei.

"So what will we be doing" asked Sakura.

"Tree climbing with no hands" said sensei.

"What" was the long reply from the group.

"Here let me show you" said sensei as he and his cruches walked up to the first branch.

"Wow sensei" said Naruto. At that sensei threw down four kunai knives.

"Use those to mark your progress" said sensei.

All of us picked a knife and a tree. The other three started to train. Sakura climbed all the way up. Naruto got angry and just ran to the tree then fell off. Sasuke showed no emotion and climbed several feet before being forced back by his own chakra. I just stared up the tree. You see I could easily use my legendary power and just walk up the tree but that doesn't help my stamina any. The other issue is I'm deathly afraid of heights.

"Well Naomi" said sensei.

'_**This is going to hurt' **_I thought. I ran towards the tree with my chakra at my feet I went six feet before my chakra forced me backwards.

"Well it's a start" said sensei.

"It's all I needed" I said smiling madly as I ran at the tree again. This time I made it fourteen feet. Sasuke had gone over fifty feet and Naruto had already scaled at least thirty feet.

Half an hour later

Sakura was laying by her tree panting and Naruto had just fallen out of his tree so of course to everyone's surprise except mine he asked for advice from Sakura. Where am I you ask about fifty five feet up which is still way behind everyone else. Sensei had been watching the entire time.

"_**Is she holding back"**_ thought sensei thinking back to our bell test.

"_**I gave her too much credit even Naruto is doing better"**_ thought Sasuke.

"Sakura go guard the bridge builder" said sensei.

"Yes sensei" she said and ran back towards the village.

"Naomi we need to talk" said sensei just before I started back up the tree.

"But" I began.

"Your training can wait" said sensei.

About a ten minuet walk farther into the woods

"What did you want to talk about" I asked when we stopped. He remained silent for a moment.

"Why are you a shinobi" he asked.

"Why do you need to know" I growled.

"You were able to do chidori during the bell test, create clones without hand signs, transform at will and yet you cannot handle this simple exercise" said sensei, "I guess my real question would be who are you really".

"What are you talking about" I asked acting bewildered.

"You said you hate know it alls yet clearly you know more than the rest of us" he spat.

"I notice things small things because that's how I grew up" I spat back.

"From what I've seen you do, you should be able to do this exercise hands down" he said a little more calmly.

"Look I don't know how I do that stuff okay I got lucky I guess because I haven't been able to do that stupid technique since the exam" I said through my teeth, "If this how you handle your teams its no wonder Obito was killed" I growled at him.

"How dare you" he said shaking with anger.

"A shinobi never shows their emotions" I said completely calm. With that I headed back towards the training area leaving sensei steaming.

Training site

"So where's sensei" asked Naruto who was resting for the moment.

"Probably thinking of a way to kill me" I said.

"WHAT" said Naruto.

"I crossed the line in an insult and it made him really mad" I said.

"You insulted him" asked Sasuke now interested in my return.

"He tried to get to stop being a shinobi so I brought up something from his past" I said still angry.

"His past" said the boys in unison.

"It's not my place to say" I said and went back to training.

Tazuna's after dinner

Training had ended for the day about an hour ago. Sensei arrived about five minuets after the rest of us got back. He said good evening to everybody but me. He looked at me with the same cold eyes Naruto gets from the villagers back in Konoha. We ate in silence all aware of the looks I was getting from sensei but nobady dared say a word until Naruto and Sasuke got into their eating contest.

"I know I shouldn't ask but I couldn't help but notice that there's someone missing in this picture like they were torn out" said Sakura.

"He was once a hero in this land" said Tazuna. Inari slid out of his chair and left.

"Father you know you can't talk about him like that around Inari" said Tsunami as she left to find Inari.

"A hero" asked Naruto. Thus the story of Inari's father began and ended some time later. I left afterwards to go for a walk.

Some where in the woods

"Great I have no clue where I am" I said to the darkness around me.

"A shinobi should always know their location" said sensei jumping from a branch behind me.

"You followed me didn't you" I said.

"Yes" he replied his eyes cast with shadows.

"What do you want now" I asked a little frightened.

"Its about what you said earlier" he whispered, "I've always blammed myself for Obito's death and you drug up some pretty painful memories with your comment" he said in a really scary husky voice.

"Umm sensei I know I crossed the line but you're scaring me" I said in a frightened voice again.

"Good perhaps its time for your lesson then" he said again in his husky voice. He moved like lightening. I didn't even know what was going on. I heard the swish of wires on the dullness of of shuriken hitting wood as I was pulled back to a tree.

"What are you going to do" I asked almost crying now.

"Teaching you a lesson" he said pulling out a kunai and placing it next to my neck. He began to laugh an insane laugh as he applied pressure to the knife...

HEEEELLLLPPPPP!! This is a little scary I mean Kakashi's eyes are shadowy just like Itachi's eyes were during the Uchiha massacre. I hope this is just a really bad prank to teach me a lesson. Believe me I've learned to never mess with sensei. You'll find out just how insane he is in the next chapter.Until next time sinks through the floor in an awesome ninja way.


End file.
